Saved by a Hyuga
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Sasuke is injured beyond belief and who saves him? Hinata of course! but shes changed. She had run away 4yrs before and joined the akatsuki but sasuke doesn't know that yet! oh what will happen? should they fall in love? or should Itachi come in between?
1. My Savior?

OK SO I KNOW I SHOULDN'T START ANY OTHER FANFICS BEFORE I UPDATE MY OLD ONES BUT THIS ONE WAS JUST PICKIN AT ME!!! PLUS I HAVE A LOT MORE OF THEM THAT I STARTED BUT NEVER FINISHED SO I FIGURE.. POST EM UP.. HOPEFULLY PPL READ EM AND THAT WAY I GET PRESSURED INTO POSTING MORE OFTEN ^-^ GOOD PLAN??? WELL ENJOY CH 1 FROM UH... UH... SAVED BY A HYUGA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata leaned down preparing dinner for herself and the Uchiha. She pulled out a small scroll which contained more food. Itachi had taught her this trick. It was very useful for carrying things. Sasuke had been watching her the entire time she was cooking and setting up camp for them. He would have helped but the fact that he was injured beyond belief didn't help at all. The boy could barely even sit upright let alone stand or walk. He remembered what events had led him to be rescued by the missing ninja before him. The thought of him needing help from the ex-Hyuga heiress made him scowl.

"Now what s wrong?" Hinata leaned close to him to check his bandages.

"Why did you save me?" he shifted, trying to sit upright.

She sighed and ignored him. Once dinner was complete she spoon fed him. At first he had been reluctant to say the least but after she threatened to shove the food down his throat if he didn't cooperate he gave in. When he was full she began eating her own meal. The silence bothered him. Normally he would have welcomed it but at the moment he wanted answers. "You never answered me" he stated.

"Hm?" she looked up from the fire to look at his face.

"Why did you save me?"

She sighed again, "You needed help"

"I had everything under control"

"So being almost dead is having it under control?" she ate another spoonful of soup tilting her head sideways.

what was up with this girl? When he first met her she was quiet and shy. Now she was stronger, braver . More interesting. What had happened to make her this way?

She watched him intently, "So?"

Now it was his turn to be snapped out of his thoughts, "Well, I would have been fine""

"But you weren't"

"You didn't need to save me"

"I was just passing by."

"Well-"

"Uchiha" she cut him off. "Just shut up and your welcome."

His face turned red in anger, "who said I was thanking you?"

"I just assumed. Now lets keep it that way before I leave you alone for the night" she finished her soup. "Once you heal you can leave if you want. But until then, I am going to watch over you" she stood up cleaning up the dishes. She laid blankets and a sleeping bag for Sasuke before helping him get to comfortable lying position. His hair was so silky she found herself running her fingers through it. Once he was asleep she sat turned off the fire and sat a few feet away on a rock.

Sasuke woke up a few times at night and Hinata was always in the same place. Sitting on the rock watching the moon. _'Why is the moon so interesting to her?'_

"You know its not polite to stare" Uchiha. she said with her eyes closed.

"Sorry he mumbled." He sat up a little to face her better. "why do you stare at the moon so much?"

She smiled but still didn't look at him. Her eyes were focused on the moon. "Memories"

"Oh" he didn't know what else to say to her. He always thought of her as a friend. Well ever since the chunin exams. He remembered when he first talked to her in the hospital wing. He felt bad for her since no one cared enough to visit her. He had been her only visitor. At first it was out of pity then as they talked, they became friends and he visited her even after she was released from the hospital. Soon they were hanging out and laughing as if they were old friends. Well, in a way they were since their clans had close ties with each other. It had always been so easy talking to that Hinata, but he had no clue on how to talk to the new Hinata. What was she like now? What was she into?

She chuckled at the silence. "What's the matter Sasu?" she said this sweetly as the old Hinata would.

He blushed at his old nickname. Wait did he just blush? Oh crap! Well maybe the old Hinata was still in there somewhere. Hina you've changed

She smiled. Her dark hair shone blue in the moons light making her pale skin stand out a little more. "I had to grow up sometime" she looked at him finally. "I missed you Sasu" her eyes never left his.

"Why did you leave?"

He saw her flinch slightly. "I wanted to"

"Your lying"

"No I m not"

"Yes you are"

"NO I M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

The glared at each other before they each let out a frustrated sigh. "Why the questions anyway Uchiha? Since when do you care about anything?"

"Cuz I am curious. And its not that I care. Its just that I hate liars"

"Yeah that s why you surround yourself with them"

At this he flinched. Hinata noticed this, "I... I am sorry. I didn't mean to"

"Its fine." he thought about something else to talk about for a moment. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed. "Had one"

He smirked, "who?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in my social life Uchiha?" that came out sounding a little more agitated than she meant it.

"Alright alright I will butt out" he put his hand up in defeat.

"You do that. Now go back to sleep Uchiha." He only chuckled when he laid down to sleep. He watched her sit on that rock for awhile before he finally fell asleep.

(REMEMBER 2 REVIEW!!!! IT MOTIVATES ME!!!)


	2. Waterfalls and flashbacks

**OK so here's the second chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I worked until 2 am on this so please review. I tried to make it a little longer than the first (it was only like 1000 words I think) and my goal was at least 1,500 words this time but I made it to a little past 2000! so I'm really proud of myself. I will make it my goal to get 2,500 words in next chapter.**

**Also before I forget, thank you to gabiruchis for reviewing! you gave me an idea for the whole who gets Hinata between Itachi and Sasuke thing.**

**oh and um, theres a little scene at the end, its not lemon but it suggests it... um i dont really know what to say so yea. I will give warning when its an actual lemon though ^-^**

* * *

The next morning Sasuke awoke in a different place. He was now at the side of a bottom of a waterfall. He didn't have enough time to examine his surroundings enough since a shadow caught his eye. The person dived from the top of the waterfall into the crystal water at the bottom. It took him awhile to realize that the person was Hinata. He blushed and turned away when he realized she was wearing very tight wet clothes. He watched the long haired girl swim for awhile before she looked at him. Smiling she made her way towards him. "Good Morning sleepy head didn't I tell you that its not polite to stare? One might question your upbringing." she chuckled.

"Well its not like you were naked! And besides you were the one who brought me here!" he leaned forward when he yelled at her.

"So defensive Uchiha. You really shouldn't be like that or else I would think that you WERE staring at me" she paused, "Didn't you realize that I was only teasing you?" her head slanted sideways with her index finger on the side of her chin.

He didn't say anything for awhile. Until, "I kinda want to take a bath"

"Well considering that your like... a vegetable right now how about I give you a bath?" she smiled innocently.

His face turned red, "I can do it by myself"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"NO YOU CAN'T" she put her hands on her hips.

"YES I CAN!" his face red from anger.

She sighed, "Fine but when you drown don't haunt me in your afterlife." she helped him into the water and gave him bath supplies. "I will go catch us some fresh fish downriver. I'll be back in an hour so don't leave anywhere got it?" she smiled at him before leaving.

The raven haired man waited until he was sure she was gone. Keeping his balance was alright so far but it hurt like hell still. Glancing down at his bandaged up chest he wondered when the hell she had changed his bandages. He saw that she had done something to the bandages to make them waterproof. Smiling was all he could do as he recalled the first time he talked to her.

------- flashback --------

After a brutal attack from her cousin Neji Hyuga, Hinata had been admitted to emergency care. She was beat up pretty badly from what the doctors could tell. Dislocated arm, broken ribs, broken leg and internal bleeding were the most serious things she had. The rest were small cuts and bruises on her torso and arms.

Sasuke walked in letting the doctor go by. He hadn't brought anything with him considering he hadn't thought about it and also the fact that bringing flowers to someone who was knocked out seemed ridiculous. What was the point of flowers if the patient couldn't see them?

"Wow he really messed you up" he muttered under his breath.

"D-did y-you co-me to l-laugh at me t-oo?" her stuttering now wasn't so much because she was shy but because she was in immense pain.

He was surprised she was awake considering her circumstance, "I came to see how you were" he glanced at her empty room. It was completely void of a worried relative, friend or even something as simple as a card or flower. Now he felt bad for not bringing her anything.

"W-why?" she stared at him for a few seconds until suddenly her pale blue sheets were the most interesting thing in the room to her. After awhile since he didn't respond to her question she clenched her fists, "I don t need anyone to feel sorry for me" her voice cold and defiant.

"I don't" he turned his head to the window.

She unclenched her hands on the sheets, "Then w-"

"I just wanted to" he smiled at her, slightly.

Turning her head she wondered what the hell he had been smoking. It was silent for awhile before Sasuke broke the silence, "So why didn't you stutter when you thought I felt sorry for you?"

Her face turned red with embarrassment, "Be-bec-ause I- I was a-an-gry" another moment of silence. At first it was like a light chuckle then it became louder, and louder until Sasuke just laughed out loud. Hinata stared at him as if he had just declared he was gay or something.

"So let me get this straight, you stutter in front of your cousin who just tried to kill you and in front of people who insult you but you get angry when people feel sorry for you?" he chucked again. "Your something else Hinata" he shook his head lightly.

The small girl couldn't help herself anymore, her face was completely downcast and her eyes shined when tears threatened to come out. Sasuke noticed this and waved his hands in front of his chest, "I didn't mean it in a bad way I am just saying that your different. It's a good thing" he smiled again at her reassuringly.

"I d-didn't k-now you could s-smile" she made a small smile at her attempt to joke with him.

Satisfied that she was starting to relax around him he pretended to be offended, "I take offense to that"

Her eyes widened obviously not catching the fact that he was kidding. "I-Im s-so-rry!"

"I was joking" he replied flatly.

"Oh.. well" she felt stupid to say the least. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?" she turned to him.

"You just did" he smirked.

She sighed, "Why did you really come visit me?"

He paused before answering, "I honestly don't know" he shrugged his shoulders as he said this. "You don't want me to be here or what? I can leave if you want" he leaned on the counter next to the window.

"Its not that!" her eyes grew wide as her hands were in fists again. "I just I l-like y-your comp-company" she looked away from him at her fists. She was afraid he'd laugh at her or tease her. Her eyes were not tightly shut blocking out everything. Oh how she felt so stupid for saying that!

Sasuke watched her change expressions in seconds. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence. _'How could anyone hate her?'_ "I like being in your company" he walked to her side and leaned down to her eye level.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke a little too close to her face. Immediately her face turned red, not because she liked him or anything but simply because of the fact that she was a girl and he a boy. Boys or anyone for that matter never got close to her face. So this was, as an understatement, an invasion of her personal space. He chuckled and backed away, "Your face is red"

Luckily for Hinata a nurse walked in, "Its time to go. Visiting hours are over and she needs her rest" she left them for a few minutes to say their byes.

They both nodded at the nurse, "Sasuke...?" Hinata wanted to leave the damn hospital already. She hated the smell of death which is why she hated hospitals. Then again babies were born in hospitals but they were on the other side so all that was heard on this side was screaming or moans of people in pain, something that Hinata absolutely refused to get used to.

"Hm?"

"Can can you come tomorrow?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Its just so lonely here..."

"Well, I don't know I'm kind of busy" he saw the sad look in her eyes and sighed, "Just another joke"

"Not a very good one" she fought back the tears again.

"I guess not" he admitted scratching the back of his head. "But yea I will come visit tomorrow."

"Promise?" she looked hopeful.

The nurse came in a second time only this time she held Sasuke's arm and led him out. But not before Hinata heard the almost inaudible "I promise" from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled until he heard the female's voice. "Aw were you thinking about me Uchiha?" Hinata smirked at him.

"Hardly" he retorted.

"But you said my name. Rather sexy too" was she taunting him? Was she really doing that to him of all people? "Oh Hinata" she imitated the way he had moaned her name in the river.

He growled in response. She smiled at his reaction, "were you thinking dirty about me Uchiha?" her smile turned into a smirk. Being with the Akatsuki had changed her not only with her fighting style but her attitude as well as her realizations about sex. Apparently a lot of people loved sex. At least that's the way Deidara had described it. She remembered how they had explained it to her.

----------- Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just gotten done training and Hinata was doing her cool off walk when she caught sight of her favorite Akatsuki member Itachi. Her and Itachi had dated for awhile now so she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Deidara witnessed the scene and joked, "Aw how innocent no? its almost as if you guys haven t had sex yet!"

Itachi's eyes went wide while Hinata tilted her head. Something she had a habit of doing when she was confused since she was a little girl. "Sex?"

"Ahem its not important" Itachi tried to play it off.

"I want to know what it is" she smiled innocently at Itachi.

Deidara watched them in amusement until, "wait a minute YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX?!"

"Shut up Deidara!" Itachi hissed.

"I thought you guys had already..." the blonde poked his finger through his other hand which formed a hole with his thumb and index finger.

Itachi's eyes went wide again. "No we haven't"

Hinata was getting annoyed at being ignored. That was something she certainly wasn't used to anymore, "What is SEX?!"

"Nothing" her boyfriend quickly replied.

"I'm sure its something" she smiled innocently.

"Well it is but its not important" he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Do all couples do it?" she got close to him.

Itachi's face reddened. "Sometimes"

"I want to have sex with you!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Deidara laughed his head off at the scene. "well if you don't want to explain it to her then I will!" he grabbed Hinata and ran to his bedroom while laughing.

Hinata was just happy she was going to find out what sex was. Itachi on the other hand ran after Deidara looking as if he was going to kill him when he caught up. Well it certainly wasn't pretty when Itachi caught up but he was finally convinced that they were going to explain what sex was to her. Together Itachi and Deidara did their best to explain it to her. At the end her face was red and Deidara was laughing since she kept staring at Itachi with those, I want to have sex eyes. Well at least he knew she was a virgin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would never think of you like that" Sasuke brought her back from her flashback.

"Oh really? that's too bad. I was kind of attracted to you too." she took off her jacket and pants and eased herself into the river with him. Making her way towards him she licked her lips seductively.

He gulped, "H-Hinata?" _'Why the hell am I stuttering?! This is supposed to be the other way around!'_ he tried hard not to look at her lips _'Oh her lips... so perfect... just waiting_' he couldn't help himself anymore. He unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue too.

Hinata was now leaned close to his neck. Her pale pink lips almost touching his skin while her breath tickled him and gave him goose bumps. Her chest was pressed against his but not too much since she didn't want to hurt him. After all, he was still injured.

Sasuke could feel his face completely red and a certain part of his anatomy getting hard. Even in the water Hinata could feel him against her. It was her turn to blush when she felt him wrap his arm around her and bring her closer to him. A small gasp escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. She hadn't been kissed like this in a long time. By none other than his brother of course._ 'Itachi'_ was all that she thought before she pushed Sasuke lightly but enough to back away a little. She brushed her lips against his for a few seconds before getting out of the water and drying off. She really didn't know why she had thought about Itachi. After all she had left the Akatsuki after they broke up and she wanted to forget Itachi. Could it be that she was still in love with the older Uchiha?


	3. Memories with Itachi

C**HEA FINALLY! I felt so bad for not updating so I stayed up until about 5am typing this up. OMG I am tired! so I hope you guys like it!!! OH uh... LEMON (like at the end) in this chapter. Its not very good (in my opinion) and its my first lemon ok so yea... feel free to inform me of any and all mistakes I may have. Any and all suggestions are accepted ^-^**

**Also... I did it! I made it to a lil over 2,500 words!!! yayness!!! maybe a 3,000 next time ^_~ And thank you to Firekim3 for the review!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

They traveled for a few hours until the sun was about to set. Luckily for them Hinata had caught so much fish that they had enough for dinner especially since they weren't going to be near a body of water anytime soon. Hinata cooked the fish silently staring at the fire. She had been quiet since that morning when she thought about Itachi. Sasuke actually missed her voice now. He was afraid she was mad at him. Thinking about what to talk about he sat across from her leaned on a rock Hinata had put there just for him.

Then it hit him, "Where the hell are we going?" _'oops'_, he had said it rather than thinking it. During this entire time he was so frustrated that a Hyuga had saved him so the thought of their destination hadn't even crossed his mind.

Hinata sat in silence as if she hadn't heard him. "Dinner is ready" she served him a fish and a few snacks. She hadn't even bothered to ask if he could eat on is own yet. As a matter of fact she hadn't asked about his well being or teased him at all today. She didn't wait for his reply and got up to head to her post for the night.

"Your not eating dinner?" he took a bite of the fish.

"No" she kept walking toward a tree.

"You need your strength"

"I'm fine"

"No-" he was ready for one of their fun arguments when she cut him off.

"Uchiha... just... go to sleep" she climbed the tree and sat there with her eyes closed. She could hear his breathing relax and fall into a pattern. _'Good, he's finally asleep.' _She glanced down at him for a few seconds then at the moon, _'Itachi I am so sorry'_ She closed her eyes remembering the good and bad times. Her time with the Akatsuki was the happiest time of her life, that she was sure of. One particular memory was the first time Itachi had said he loved her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Deidara, Itachi and Kisame had just gotten back from a mission in time to see Hinata practicing in the open field. It was allowed since they were so deep in the forest that no one ever came there. "She is getting good yeah?" Deidara smiled at Itachi.

"Hn" Itachi nodded at his girlfriends advances in fighting. He was proud of her for becoming strong and overcoming her opponents with ease. Having watched her fight and when necessary kill he figured she had come a long way from when she first arrived as the shy scared little girl from the Hidden Leaf village.

Kisame only watched as Hinata fought her imaginary opponent. "So are you guys going to stand there and watch me all day or what?" Hinata turned around to face them. She smiled at Itachi knowing he was impressed, just a little, but still. "Itachi!" she hugged him as he hugged back. Deidara and Kisame walked off as to leave the couple alone.

"Hello Hina" he looked down at her.

"How was the mission?"

"Perfect"

"As always." she grinned, "want to help me cook dinner?"

He frowned at this. Itachi never really was a good cook so this was a very strange invitation to disaster. "I don't think I should-"

She cut him off, "Please! I will give you a kiss!" she puckered her lips at him.

He decided to play with her, "Oh so now I have to do things to earn kisses?"

She giggled, "maybe" she turned toward the kitchen smiling.

"Oh no you don't" he wrapped his arms around her waist, turned her and pulled her against his chest. "You are mine" he emphasized the mine part at her making her giggle again. "do you know what that means?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. He didn't give her time to respond when he continued, "-it means I can do this" he leaned his lips towards her neck and kissed her from the base of her ear to her collarbone. Hinata couldn't help but sigh. Itachi smirked at her reaction while continuing to kiss her neck. Deciding to take it a little further he led her to their bedroom.

Since she had moved in and there were no rooms she had been sharing Itachi s room. Everyone had thought they had had sex already so they pushed Hinata's things in his room. At first it had been awkward but they got used to it.

Itachi leaned towards Hinata and held her while placing her on his bed. He was now above her kissing her lips. Hinata was too caught up in the kiss too notice Itachi unbuttoning her pants. Soon after he pulled off her pants only to drop them on the floor next to the bed. Her shirt and his clothes closely behind. She felt his chest and arms completely unaware that he was loving her touch. He wanted more but knew she wouldn't give it to him. This was as far as they would always go. Letting his head hang above hers he whispered "I love you Hinata"

She stopped staring at his chest for a moment and smiled, "I love you too" they kissed. Itachi now laid next her completely satisfied that he had finally said those words. Turning towards her he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Don't ever leave me" she nodded. She watched him fall asleep moments later.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to check on Sasuke's sleeping form. It amazed her how much they looked alike. She jumped down towards Sasuke. Checking to make sure he was still asleep she felt the urge to just leave him. He reminded her so much of Itachi, looks wise anyway. Personality wise they were so different although they did have a few similar qualities. For one thing they were both dominant and stubborn. For another they both hated each other and would stop at nothing to kill one another.

She was about to get up and walk away but she heard grumbling noises from Sasuke. Barely making out her name she tried to figure out what he was dreaming of. He still mumbled in his sleep so Hinata leaned her ear towards his lips to try to understand him. Instead of more mumbling she heard her name as if he were awake. "Hinata" he spoke again softly.

Looking up to see if he was still asleep she found him staring at her. He looked half asleep, "Can you keep me warm?" ok now she was hearing things. She stared at him for awhile trying to process his question until finally, "Okay" she got inside his sleeping bag with him. He was right it was cold. How come she hadn't noticed it before? _'Probably from daydreaming'_ she rolled on her side to face him.

"Are you warm now?"

He nodded while placing his arm on top of her. Soon after he fell asleep Hinata realized where on of his hands were. It was on top of her breast. She tried to move it but gave up since she didn't want to wake him. Even though she was comfortable she refused to fall asleep. She knew she had to be ready incase anyone tried an attack. The only thing keeping her awake was thinking about her ex boyfriend Itachi.

She found it strange yet amusing that she was laying with the younger Uchiha while thinking of the older one. Her mind strayed to the time she lost her virginity to the older Uchiha.

**WARNING: ATTEMPED (CUZ ITS MA FIRST TIME WRITING ONE) LEMON!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMON (HOWEVER BADLY WRITTEN) THEN SKIP TO THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS!!!  
**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hinata was standing in her and Itachi's room trying to figure out what to wear on her date that night. Itachi had promised to take her out that night as soon as he got back from his mission. Nobody was home for days so she was beyond bored. The only entertainment they had was training and reading. She loved to read but couldn't stand being alone anymore. _'six more hours_' yes, she was literally counting down to the moment that they would get home. The only reason she hadn't gone was because someone always had to stay and guard the base. She had gladly accepted so that way she could have some time to herself and have time to pick out clothes for her date.

Looking through her closet she found a black skirt with red lining and a tight black shirt with red clouds on it. She turned around to see Itachi in the doorway. "Babe!" she ran and kissed him. "Your home early!" she smiled.

"We finished early"

She was so happy she didn't even ask how the mission went or where the others were. Then she realized that she was standing in her undergarments. Her face turned red, especially when he chuckled. "Don't laugh at me" she playfully nudged him.

"Don't tease me"

She blinked, "tease? I'm not teasing you"

"yes you are"

"No I'm not"

He kissed her lips passionately "You know you look really sexy without your pants and shirt on"

Her face turned even redder, "You shouldn't say that"

"Why not?" he leaned towards her making her walk back to the bed until she fell backwards onto it.

"I... I..." she couldn't even make a sentence. He was just so intoxicating. He unclasped her bra with ease then threw it on the floor. He teased her nipples with his tongue. She wasn't used to being turned on like this so she let out an almost inaudible gasp.

Sh he silenced her with his lips again. He kissed her neck down to her breasts. His hands keeping him up as to not crush her. He lowered himself on the bed so his hands were by her hips while he kissed her stomach down to the top of her underwear. Glancing up at her he saw that she was scared. "Its okay. I can stop if you want"

She was so happy to hear those words but didn't want him to stop. She wanted him all tonight. "No don't stop"

He stared at her, studied her facial expression before continuing to kiss her stomach. Leaning on his left arm he pulled her underwear off with his right hand. That was the first time he ever saw her completely naked. Stopping to enjoy the view he unknowingly made Hinata self conscious. She tried to cover herself with her hands only to have him put her hands above her head. Keep them there she did as she was told.

He smiled at her as he got undressed. His clothes were tossed carelessly off to the side. She stared at his manhood seeing as it was her first time seeing him naked. Deciding to excite her more he began to kiss her inner thighs. Teasing her every time he switched from one side to the other. She felt herself get wet when he began to lick her clit. Hinata arched her back trying not to make a sound. He continued to tease her making her want him more. "Are you ready?" he looked at her.

She nodded at him as he positioned himself between her legs. He leaned down slightly towards her, "Its going to hurt at first, tell me when it stops hurting" he whispered. She nodded again. He eased himself into her letting her get used to his size. Hinata felt pain for a few moments causing her to clutch the blankets on the bed. After she relaxed them she glanced at Itachi who had his eyes closed, "It stopped" his eyes opened at the sound of her voice. He had been enjoying how tight she was. Starting off slowly he pumped into her gradually picking up the pace. Hinata had never felt like this before. Having no idea what he was doing to her that made her so crazy she moaned his name.

Her moaning his name was the absolute sexiest thing he had ever heard. He felt her get wet again with his member inside. "Hinata"

"Mmm" she couldn't even speak anymore.

"get over here" he pulled her by the legs closer to the edge of the bed and put her legs over his shoulders allowing him deeper access. He went in again slowly as to tease her.

"Itachi" she whined.

He chuckled, "What do you want?"

"I... I.. want you" her eyes locked with his.

"You want me to what?" he smirked.

"I want you to fuck me" hearing this made him go crazy. He pumped harder and faster than before making her moan louder than before. "Itachi" she moaned his name.

He grunted in response no longer caring if anyone was home or not. He wanted them all to hear what they couldn't have. So they knew that she was finally his and only his. He felt himself get close to finishing so he prepared himself for the wetness that would now be in his girlfriend. After making sure she was satisfied he came inside of her. Hinata was at first alarmed at the wetness inside of her but calmed down after Itachi assured her it was normal. Afterwards Hinata fell asleep and her boyfriend watched her sleep for a little while before falling asleep too. Neither of them cared enough to put on their clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's face reddened at the thought of sex this close to Sasuke. She had heard him mumble her name in his sleep a few times but she was getting used to it. It seemed to her that the younger Uchiha had a thing for her as well. Something about the new Hinata seemed to attract many men. Heck even the Kazekage was attracted to her. The Kazekage and her did have a special friendship together so she never really minded thinking of him as a romantic interest but it seemed that her heart still belonged to Itachi. At least, that s what she was starting to assume since she couldn't bring herself to date anyone. Then again it didn't help that she was a criminal who betrayed her village to join the Akatsuki group. Having a boyfriend would be hard.

Apparently Hinata had been thinking the entire night because the suns rays were starting to turn the sky a light blue instead of the dark blue that was there just moments ago. Quickly getting out of Sasuke's sleeping bag while not waking him she stretched and started breakfast. Looking in her bag she glanced at her scrolls and realized that she needed to go into town later to buy fresh supplies for their travels. What she was going to do with Sasuke? She didn't know. She couldn t exactly want to take him for fear of attracting too much attention with his injuries and she sure as hell wasn t going to leave him alone out in the forest without a way to defend himself. Then, a thought, she smiled at his sleeping form having figured something out so they could both go into the village. He is going to kill me was her last thought as she looked through her bag for the items she needed.


	4. Outings

HOORAY!! CH4 IS UP!!! took me long enough huh? well I am working on the next chap already and hopefully I will have the next update next week.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a smiling Hinata hovering over him. Feeling a light breeze on his legs he glanced down to see himself wearing a skirt. _'oh a skirt… it's a nice one… ' _ he glanced up sleepily at Hinata before, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he sat up in place.

Hinata giggled. "You look nice Uchiha"

"Why the fuck… did you… dress… me… in this?!" he motioned to the fabric in his hand.

"So people don't recognize you when we go to the open market today" she said it as if it were nothing. As if dressing up a man in female clothing in his sleep then making him go shopping with her was the normal thing to do.

"But why do I have to wear a skirt? Why not pants? Girls wear pants!" he stood up with a little trouble. His injuries were starting to get better so he could now stand and walk with help. "GIRLS WEAR PANTS!!!" PANTS HINATA!!!" he motioned his arms to her.

She paused before answering, "cuz it was funny" she smiled at him. He glared at her. She continued smiling unfazed from his glares.

* * *

After about two hours they made it to the market place. People were buzzing around some bumping into each other, avoiding each other while some of the vendors yelled out to the people trying to get customers, some yelling from being drunk and little kids waved in and out of the crowds amazed at the horses and other animals present. All in all it was a very busy place which was a good thing for Sasuke and Hinata.

"Stop tugging at your skirt" Hinata hissed under her breath. Her arm was around Sasuke's arm as they walked close together through the streets. Sasuke at first had protested to the closeness but found that staying in balance was harder than he thought. Plus he could easily get lost in the crowd of people pushing and shoving.

"I can't help it I feel like people are staring"

"Cuz they are"

"Well I wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't dressed me in this stupid thing to begin with" he grumbled.

"Oh just be happy it's a long skirt"

He grumbled incoherent curses under his breath while she dragged him to the nearest stand, "Oh look we could use some of this for our trip"

"Our trip? I thought you were just wandering aimlessly" he struggled not to lean on her since he couldn't support his entire weight yet. At least not for a long period of time like this.

"Well yes and no but I will tell you about that later" she grabbed some apples putting them inside her bag and paying the owner of the stand for all the things she had in her shopping bag from his stand. Making sure to get a good grip of Sasuke's side she continued looking at other stands buying more supplies for their travels. After two hours she noticed that Sasuke just couldn't handle it anymore. Not the skirt, he had finally stopped his bitching about the skirt but he couldn't swallow his pride long enough to tell Hinata that he was tired beyond belief and needed a break from walking. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead but even then he said nothing.

Pretending to be tired she offered they take a break and have some lunch in one of the nearby restaurants. He of course agreed relieved that she had offered. They walked to a small restaurant minutes away from the market place. As soon as they walked in a petite girl attended them politely asking if they wanted anything to drink. Sasuke had ordered water while Hinata had apple juice. The girl smiled and was off to fetch their drinks right away. It was small, only seven tables, three of which were occupied by who Hinata guessed as locals and now them.

Sasuke was even happier when the girl came back with their drinks, "Thanks" he muttered before drinking half of the glass then and there.

"Would you like me to bring you some more?" the girl smiled. She didn't look like the flirty type but Hinata could tell that the girl had an eye on her traveling companion.

He nodded drinking the rest of his water quickly then played with the ice left at the bottom slowly forming a pool of cool water in the cup. He anxiously drank the little pool when he noticed Hinata staring at him barely sipping her juice. "What?"

"I just think its funny how that girl likes you" she played with the straw with her fingers.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"Not at all" she smiled. "I just wonder what she could possibly see in you. Especially since you're wearing a skirt"

Being reminded of this sad fact made him look down to see his legs wide open. Quickly closing them Hinata laughed at his very slow realization. If she hadn't reminded him of his female attire then he would have probably still have his legs wide open and be talking as he usually did. "Aw come on Sasuke" she pointed looked at him through the little hole in her straw, "don't be such a party pooper. Smile"

"How the hell can I smiled when I'm in who the hell knows where in this damn heat dressed like a girl!" his voice had been slowly rising.

She could tell he was definitely mad so she tossed a small brown backpack on the table. "Fine, change"

He looked at the bag curiously, "What's this?"

"Your clothes. Well some clothes I bought for you" she sipped her juice looking away from him.

"It's not a damn dress is it?"

She tilted her head, "Now why didn't I think of that?" she smirked.

Grunting he took the bag with him limping to the men's bathroom. Hinata had already ordered and even gotten her food when he came back. She smiled at his clothing, "You've got good taste" she laughed.

Sasuke couldn't disagree that he looked good in what she had bought for him. He wore black pants, black and blue shoes, a dark blue muscle shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket. He thought it would be hotter with the jacket but he found that Hinata had kept the inside of if cool. How? He wasn't sure but inside the jacket felt as if it had its own AC. "Thanks" he sat back down.

"No prob" she ate the rest of her meal in silence.

After being done with their meals they headed out back to the outskirts of town. It wasn't until then that Sasuke realized where they were. They were in Suna. _'How could I not have seen it before?'_

They heard yelling after them. Turning Sasuke wondered who the hell would know Hinata's name in Suna. Two figures ran toward them waving their arms around in the air yelling, "wait! Hinata wait!"

"I should have known" he heard Hinata mutter before turning.

They waited there for the figures to catch up. A blonde female tackled Hinata laughing her head off, "Oh Hinata your back! Why did you leave in the first place? Were so glad your ok!"

Sasuke was completely confused. _'Isnt that Temari? Gaara's sister? Why would she know Hinata?'_

The other figure turned to Sasuke, "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I'm traveling with Hinata" he leaned closer to her.

"Gaara isn't going to like that" Temari stepped back next to her brother Kankuro.

"Why?" Sasuke was curious as to why the Kazekage wouldn't like him traveling with Hinata.

The siblings looked at each other, "He likes her" Temari smiled.

"A lot" Kankuro finished.

Sasuke looked at Hinata by his side, "Indeed he does. How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Temari pulled Hinata towards their home.

"Fine"

Sasuke walked as best as he could with Hinata by his side. He couldn't believe she had agreed to going to see Gaara. _'If he likes her then that means they were friends doesn't it?' _

"you know, after you left without an explanation Gaara went on a damn rampage"

"Yeah it was fucking scary" Kankuro added. "We had to evacuate people"

Sasuke watched Hinata for any reactions but nothing. It seemed as though she didn't really care at all. The three friends along with Sasuke finally made it to the sibling home. Sasuke knew that it would be a large home since he was Kazekage but this was just ridiculous. As if reading his mind Temari smiled, "He needs a lot of room to train with his sand"

Sasuke didn't say anything only leaned on Hinata every once in awhile. Hinata knew that when he did this it was his way of telling her he was tired, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Your tired?" Temari was amazed.

Not wanting to embarrass Sasuke she nodded, "Its been a long trip"

"Alright then I guess we'll just escort you to your rooms and you can rest for awhile." Temari pulled Hinata and Kankuro was about to pull Sasuke when Hinata stopped him.

"He is going to stay with my in my old room"

Both siblings were surprised that she would announce that but nodded anyway. "Kankuro" Temari started, "Take them to the room while I go inform Gaara of their arrival"

Kankuro nodded walking up a spiraling staircase to their left. Hinata wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist helping him walk up the stairs. Temari hoped that their closeness was only because Sasuke was injured or else Gaara might go on a blood rampage again.

Temari knocked on the Kazekage's office. She heard irritable grunts come from the other side. "Gaara?"

"What?!"

she opened the door, "we have guests"

"Tell them to leave"

"Are you sure?"

"yes!"

"Ok I will go tell Hinata and her friend to leave" she turned about to close the door when her brother called out to her.

"Did you say Hinata?"

"Yes"

"I will be down for dinner shortly"

Temari nodded in satisfaction. _'I knew he wouldn't turn her down'_

* * *

Kankuro opened the door to Hinata's old room for them. Stepping inside Sasuke noticed that her room was very large. It was painted a light blue with dark blue and black designs on the top and bottom. The carpet was dark blue and two windows were on either side of the bed along the wall. The blankets were a combination of white, light blue and dark blue. Among closer inspection he noticed that she even had her own private bathroom to the left as well as a walk in closet on the right. _'Definitely close friends' _

"If you need anything just call your maid" Kankuro smiled before closing the door giving them some privacy.

As soon as Kankuro was gone Sasuke wanted to ask so many questions but for some odd reason the only question that he came to blurt out was, "Did you sleep with the bastard to get this fancy room?"

Instead of Hinata being offended like he thought she would be she laughed, "Oh yes many times" she rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing. Of course not. Were just good friends" she sat on her bed.

He coughed sitting next to her. She blinked a few times, "Sasuke Uchiha are you jealous?" a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"Of course not!" his cheeks turned a light pink. "Why the hell would I care if you and Gaara are going out?"

"I don't know why would you?"

He turned away. "How did you two become friends anyway?"

She sighed, "Well I'm not sure honestly. It all started when I was traveling and ended up lost. Next thing I knew Temari found me and brought me back here where Gaara was kind of cold and distant at first but after awhile he got used to me and now were just friends"

"Just friends?"

"Yes Uchiha. Friends. Like me and you"

"Were friends?"

"Ouch" she lay back on her back with her hands behind her head.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Save it" she chuckled. "Don't worry. I get it. You don't trust me yet right? I mean I don't blame you. After all I did leave Konoha for my own selfish reasons for four years and now I haven't even bothered stepping foot in that village since I left. Speaking of which, when was the last time you were in our home village?"

"A little bit before you had found me"

"I see." She sighed again, "What's it like now? How's everyone?"

"well it's a little more peaceful since Naruto left."

"He left?"

"Yeah. He went off to train and travel with Jiraya and Kakashi"

"Wow, what about your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea the pink haired chick"

"Now whose jealous?" he smirked.

"Please" she rolled her eyes.

"Well she is training under the Hokage Tsunade"

"Tsunade? Oh yea I remember her! She's the blonde with a major drinking problem!"

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah that's her"

"Damn she had serious issues" Hinata watched her ceiling fan go round and round above her.

"Yep."

"What about Kiba? Shino? And my old sensei what was her name?"

"You don't remember?"

"No." she sat up again, "I hardly remember anything about the old days. So many new memories kind of pushed out the old ones" she smiled.

"Well Kiba and his dog from what I know are still on a team with Shino and a new girl"

"I see. I bet she's a lot better than I ever was"

"I don't know about that but she did come onto me" he made a grossed out face.

Hinata noticed this, "is she that ugly or what?" she laughed.

"No she's pretty damn hot but she's so damn annoying"

Hinata laughed, "Guess my old friend must be having a blast with her then"

"Who knows. As for your sensei she is still training new kids"

"Good for her. Oh what about your other girlfriend?"

"Who now?"

"Uh… Inu…. Ina?"

"Ino"

"Yea her" she lay back down same as before.

"She works in her parents flower shop when she's home but otherwise she goes on missions when she's needed."

"Wow. I always thought you should of went out with her"

"Why?" he turned his head towards her.

"Cuz she's a lot prettier than the pink haired chick. I remember how they used to fight over you in class. I would think they were pathetic"

"Is that your way of saying I'm ugly?" he chuckled.

"Nah. In a way I was happy they liked you cuz then I could focus on Naruto being mine although I don't think he ever noticed me"

"Yeah he did"

"How do you know?"

"He told me" Noticing her surprised facial expression he added, "we were best friends even though we competed a lot. He did like you but for some odd reason always tried to make you jealous by flirting with Sakura."

"Hm" she rolled onto her side facing him. "Well I'm over it now. I like someone else"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you" she laughed.

"And here I thought we were having a good conversation."

"Hm, this is the longest we've talked isn't it?"

He nodded. She stared at him for a few seconds, "well I am glad I helped you"

"There you go again"

"What?"

"I didn't need help"

"yes you did!"

"no I didn't!"

"you would have died if it weren't for me!"

"What is going on here?" a smooth voice interrupted. Both looked up to see Gaara standing in the doorway with a murderous look on his face.

Hinata ignored it running up to him and giving him a lengthy hug. Sasuke who wasn't used to this much friendliness being shone by either of them started, "Uh… Hinata I don't think you should"

The Kazekage cut him off, "she is my close friend. She can do as she pleases here"

"Oh come on Gaara be nice" she let him go. "I'm sure you remember Sasuke"

"How could I forget?" he glared at Sasuke.

"Yeah Hinata. We fought in the exams all those years ago remember?"

"That's right! I forgot!" she clapped her hands together, "well what's past is past so lets go down for some dinner"

Neither man said nothing and followed Hinata down the stairs to the dining room where Kankuro and Temari were waiting in their seats. They were arguing about some character in a movie.

"He is a queer!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Alright lets ask Hinata" Temari turned to Hinata who was taking her seat next to Gaara.

"Ask me what?" she motioned for Sasuke to sit on her other side.

Temari smirked, "That if you think that in the movie _Millennial Snow_ the main character is gay"

Hinata laughed, "I'm sorry Temari but that dude is totally gay"

"TOLD YOU!" Kankuro held out his hand, "now fork it over"

Temari took out some cash giving it to her brother, "you bastard"

"are they always like this?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

Hinata over heard him, "Yeah you get used to it"

"I don't think I want to"

Hinata laughed while the maids served them their food. Everyone laughed and joked at dinner. At the end Temari commented, "Things are a lot happier when you're here Hinata. Please don't go. You have everything here. Right Gaara?"

Gaara nodded looking hopeful. Hinata felt bad but she couldn't stay. "I'm sorry guys but I can only stay for tonight. We have to head out tomorrow afternoon"

"Why?" Kankuro whined.

Hinata smiled, "I have business to take care of"

Gaara knew what she meant, "Fine but after your business is taken care of promise you'll stop by so we know your alright"

"Promise" she stood up to help Sasuke out of his chair. "Well, were off to bed. Long journey ahead and all"

"They're sleeping together?" Gaara was pissed.

"The Uchiha is injured. I think she is taking pity on him since I don't think she likes him but I have noticed that he is starting to like her"

Gaara growled at his sisters last bit of information.


	5. Sins

Hinata sighed when they finally reached her room. Sasuke made his way over to the floor next to the bed. "I'm not that heavy" he leaned on the bed to kneel on the floor. He struggled slightly trying to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself more that he still was.

Hinata saw him start to kneel when she stopped him with her hand, "You're sleeping on the bed"

He shook his head no, "You hardly sleep so you deserve to sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor"

"No you should sleep on the bed, you are injured still. Plus I am going out for a little bit"

He looked at her for a moment before lifting his body up to the bed, "Are you sure its safe here?"

She smiled, "Of course"

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me at all" he sat on the bed facing her while she stood.

"Gaara doesn't like new people around me since were close but don't worry. His home is one of the safest places here. Besides, Gaara doesn't completely hate you. He's just jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah" her smiled faded, "I can tell that he's liked me for awhile now. He is rather impulsive but he's a real good guy when you get to know him." She watched him throw her a 'yeah right' kind of look before she added, "Trust me"

Without another word she helped Sasuke get comfortable in the bed and left out one of the windows. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about where she could be going and what her relationship with Gaara was like. He remembered earlier that day when Gaara had seen them together in her room.

FLASHBACK

"What is going on here?" a smooth voice interrupted. Both looked up to see Gaara standing in the doorway with a murderous look on his face.

Hinata ignored it running up to him and giving him a lengthy hug. Sasuke who wasn't used to this much friendliness being shone by either of them started, "Uh… Hinata I don't think you should"

The Kazekage cut him off, "she is my close friend. She can do as she pleases here"

"Oh come on Gaara be nice" she let him go.

FLASHBACK OVER

He rolled onto his side looking at the place Hinata had been standing before she left when he remembered a comment she had made.

FLASHBACK

"Hm" she rolled onto her side facing him. "Well I'm over it now. I like someone else"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you" she laughed.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Is it possible…" _'That she might like Gaara?' _he fell asleep thinking about the possibility of the Kazekage and his old friend being a couple.

WITH HINATA

She had left Sasuke so he could sleep and so she could take a break from watching him. It wasn't that she minded watching him or anything but she hadn't been alone long enough since she decided to take care of him. Most of the time she was awake taking care of him or helping him with whatever he needed or just watching him sleep so she hardly had any sleep. He was right that she needed to sleep but she wanted to view Suna at night. It had become her favorite thing to do here since Gaara had shown her almost two years ago. Jumping from the tops of the buildings to others she made her way to the tallest hill that overlooked the entire city. Hearing frightened squeals from one of the alleys below her she looked down as she jumped over it in time to see a man holding a knife to an elder woman and a small child.

Not thinking twice about it Hinata jumped down landing on top of the man knocking him unconscious or so she thought. Walking to the elder woman and child then kneeling down to the child's level she asked if she was alright but before she answered the man was on his feet again holding the knife towards Hinata. Hinata stood up, "Picking on the innocent. Is that what you live off of?"

"Think your being a hero huh? Well then I guess I'll just kill you too" he smirked tossing the knife back and forth in his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she warned.

"Why not? Are you going to beat me up? Or maybe your going to kill me?" he laughed.

Hinata frowned when some of his friends came out of the darkness weapons in hand. "I'm warning you"

The men laughed at her then the first man spoke, "You? Warning us?" he laughed more, "That's priceless." He walked up to her and with his knife moved her head side to side examining her face. "You know, you're really pretty so how about we have some fun after were done taking the money from those two?" he motioned toward the woman and child who were now surrounded by four thugs with knives.

"Just try to hurt them. I dare you" her voice cold and threatening.

"Fine" he snapped his fingers which the thugs took as an ok to take the money from the innocent. A thug was about to touch the little girl when Hinata disappeared from the head thug to the little girl surprising the thug. Grabbing his arm she flipped him over her back twisting him and throwing him at another thug that tried to touch the elder woman. Everyone was surprised Hinata was so fast and strong. The other two thugs advanced on the girls ready to stop any interruptions from Hinata. One tried to stab Hinata but she dodged then elbowed him in the face breaking his nose. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled while trying to contain the blood gushing from his nose.

The other thug tried to punch Hinata but she moved to the side aiming a kick at his side when a chain wrapped around her ankle stopping her kick. Following the chain to its owner she saw a man that had been in Suna's most wanted list. "What the hell is going on here?"

The main thug from before spoke up, "This girl is giving us a hard time boss"

"A girl?"

Taking advantage of the fact that Hinata was distracted the thug she had been fighting swept her off her feet then brought his leg down on her stomach knocking the air out of her. The boss of them frowned, "How rude"

Hinata looked at the boss walk towards her not breaking eye contact. He helped her up but did not remove his chain from her right leg. She would have hurt him if it weren't for the fact that she was still a little disoriented from the kick to her stomach. "You are really pretty" he turned her head sideways with his hand.

"So I've been told" she slapped his hand away examining him in the process. His hair was black and short. He wore a black suit and was about six feet tall if not a few inches taller. His body was muscular a sure sign he worked out.

"Feisty aren't you?" he smiled.

Finally feeling a little better she shot him a dirty look which he laughed at. "I apologize for my men"

Hinata still looked at him suspiciously, "I won't apologize for hurting them if that's what you want"

"I don't expect you to. And to show you how sorry I am we will let the two females over there go home safely and we wont hurt them" since she still looked at him suspiciously he added, "I am a man of my word" he snapped his fingers making the rest of the thugs make a path for the two females to leave. They looked at each other and ran away from there as fast as possible after thanking Hinata.

After they were gone Hinata turned back to the boss, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hm?"

"You don't expect me to believe you let them go in exchange for nothing"

"smart girl" he smirked. "See, we've seen you with the Kazekage and well you two are friends correct?"

"you want me to kill him" Her voice low.

The boss laughed, "You are a smart girl but no I only want you to deliver a message for me" he touched her cheek slowly making his way down to her chest with his fingers. Stepping back Hinata figured that she would play along so she could see what his intentions toward her friend were. The boss smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry princess. He won't die tonight"

"What intentions do you have with him?"

"Smart, Strong, Right to the point" he smiled, "And beautiful to top it off" he took a step towards her. "You are truly the ideal woman"

"You didn't answer me"

"Tell me. Does your master know you're here Hinata?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, does he? It would be a pity for any harm to come to you in Suna. We wouldn't want your master to know that you've been flirting around with the Kazekage and even his own blood now would we? Heaven knows what might happen to them if your master knows."

"How do you know all this?" she was starting to become impatient with the boss. "If you even try to hurt my friends" she glared at him, "I'll find you, torture you and kill you"

One of the thugs announced a group of people coming. The boss pressed his lips against Hinata's before pushing her against the wall, "Tell him that Sins is still alive and kicking" he removed his chain from Hinata's leg.

He tried to leave but Hinata grabbed his arm refusing to let go. He turned to her, "I know you like me princess but I must go" he tried again to leave but Hinata held her grip on him. "If you don't let me go I'll make you let me go"

"Make me then" she challenged.

"Fine" he twisted his arm around hers making her lose her hold in him. She grabbed him with her other hand on the same arm and kicked his stomach.

"No one threatens my friends, threatens me or kisses me!" she pulled out a kunai from a hidden pouch under her arm thrusting into his side tearing something inside. Not realizing that he had done similar damage to her abdomen she pulled the kunai from his side out stabbing him two more times letting his blood splatter on the dirty concrete floor. Her vision became blurry for a moment as he got away clutching his wounds. Hearing footsteps nearing her she stood up as straight as she could and jumped away toward the Kazekage's home.

Sasuke had been asleep when he heard the window being slid open. Turning to greet Hinata he saw her shadow come inside through the window letting herself fall to the floor. Immediately alarmed he got up as fast as he could to her side. She got up from the floor with some difficulty hurrying to her bathroom. She staggered crashing into the walls leaving blood traces on them and drops of blood on the floor. Sasuke tried to help her but couldn't see anything in the dark so he turned on the bathroom lights. What he saw was Hinata leaning on the counter looking through the medicine cabinet trying to find another bandage like the one she had in her right hand. Not noticing his attempts to help Hinata ripped off her shirt and pulled out a knife that had been inside her tossing it on the floor. Sasuke picked up the bloody knife at the same moment Gaara walked in with Temari and Kankuro at his side. Temari was the first to react, "Hinata!" she rushed to her friend's side.

Kankuro also ran to Hinata trying to help Temari stop the bleeding. Gaara stood in the bathroom doorway looking murderous at Sasuke who was still holding the bloody knife. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he slammed Sasuke against the wall nearest to him. "You bastard!"

Sasuke struggled to breathe because he was held up by Gaara's hands on his throat. "I didn't do anything" he clutched the knife tightly in one hand while trying to pry Gaara's fingers off with the other.

"He's right. It was… Sins" Hinata had escaped Gaara's siblings long enough to say that before passing out on the tile floor. Gaara let go of Sasuke's neck letting him drop on the floor with a hard thud. He stared at the woman he loved lying on the floor where a small pool of blood was forming around her.

"Gaara we need to take her to the hospital" Temari waited for his approval. At his nod she and Kankuro wasted no time in taking Hinata away. Getting up while still holding the knife Sasuke rubbed his sore neck with his free hand. "Who the hell is Sins?"

Gaara looked out the window before replying, "He is a missing nin who wants to kill me"

"I thought you were playing the role of good Kazekage now. Why would your own people want to kill you?"

"He isn't one of my own. In fact I don't know what country he comes from. I only know that he is out to kill me for some bounty that had been promised to him. After two previous failed attempts I thought I had killed him but I guess not"

"Why did he attack Hinata if he's after you?"

"I'm not sure. He might have seen me with her one of the times she had come to visit. I can't find any other explanation."

Frowning Sasuke examined the knife in his hand which was still wet from Hinata's blood. "After Hinata is better we have to leave"

"You think you can protect her in your weakened state?" Gaara snapped.

"Maybe not but we do know they're after you not her. They're just using her to get to you don't you understand?"

"You're blaming me" Gaara wanted nothing more than to kill the Uchiha at the moment. To think that Sasuke was blaming him for one of the most important people in his life getting hurt outraged him.

Silence and tension filled the air between both men. Temari walked in the room noting the tension between her brother and the Uchiha. Gaara glared at Sasuke who glared back, "Yes Temari?"

"Hinata wants to see both of you. She keeps asking about you guys and we can't get her to stop trying to leave. If this keeps up she'll hurt herself more"

"Fine I'll be there in a moment"

"Are you deaf? She said Hinata's asking for BOTH of us."

Gaara snorted but let Sasuke pass to follow Temari to the hospital. _'She may have asked to see both of us but it is I who will get there first' _Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand reappearing in the hospital. He asked where Hinata was and a nurse told him the room. She was going to escort him there but when she turned around for a brief moment then turned toward him he was gone leaving no trace.

Hinata had been sedated enough to let the doctors examine and stitch her up. By the time Gaara got there she was lying on the bed looking angry. Her face softened when she saw him but hardened slightly when she saw Sasuke wasn't with him. Gaara approached the bed to be at her side. "Hinata…"

"You know that Sins guy is wounded so maybe your ninja should be out there looking for the bastard because he cant of gotten too far"

He frowned, "My ninja are searching as we speak. Kankuro is leading the team himself and Temari and I will join them shortly. I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine. I feel a little drugged up but otherwise fine" she tried to get up from the bed but Gaara stopped her. "Gaara…" she looked at her stitches for a second, "No one threatens me or my friends so I'm going to find this Sins bastard whether you approve or not. If you care at all about me don't follow me and make sure Sasuke doesn't follow either" Standing on the side of the bed she smiled at her ability to move without having much difficulty. "Besides, he knows a few things that I am interested in"

"Hinata!" Sasuke walked up to her pulling her into a hug. Gaara pulled Sasuke away forcefully. Temari only smiled at the scene before her and Hinata looked pissed off.

"Why are you out of bed Hinata? You should be resting" Sasuke tried to get Hinata back on the bed but she resisted.

"I'm not about to let some missing nin with a petty vendetta get away after what he did. What's more is that I'm not going to allow any chance of harm coming to my friends" she formed a few hand seals, "I'm sorry but I'm going after him. Don't stop me" she disappeared leaving a whirl of wind behind her.

"We can't let her go in her condition. If she tries to fight him she'll die from blood loss since her wound is still barely stitched up." Temari touched her brother's shoulder gently.

"I'm going after her. Stay here to make sure the Uchiha stays out of the way" by the time Sasuke was starting to protest Gaara had already disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sasuke cursed getting ready to search for them but Temari stopped him.

* * *

Hinata jumped over buildings searching for Sins. Her bandages were starting to dampen with her blood making her shirt stick to her abdomen. _'Where could he be hiding?' _she remembered an entrance to the underground of Suna on the far side of the city. A lot of criminals liked to hang out there so she thought it would be the best place to start her search. Jumping down from the top of a building to the ground she walked up to a few rugged dirty men standing guard. They looked surprised to see her, "Well if it isn't Sin's new toy? What did he say we should do with her?"

"He said to take her to him didn't he?" A man replied.

This was perfect for Hinata although she had a strong feeling it was a set up by Sins. Two men led her down some stairs passing many tunnels that were probably for the cities use. It was cooler underground than above it and Hinata made sure to know exactly where she was at. Finally making it to another flight of stairs they motioned for her to go up the stairs into the room behind closed doors. Readying herself for anything she stepped through the doors without hesitation leaving the two men who had escorted behind in the tunnels.


	6. Secrets out

Okay now here is the sixth chapter so yay!!! I hope you will bear with me if I dont update next weekend though I will try my hardest to come back to either my brothers house or to my friends house where theyre having internet troubles. I hope theyre fixed by next weekend. Well til next weekend ^_^ peace~

* * *

Gaara searched for Hinata around the city along with his fellow ninja who was led by his brother Kankuro. After an hour many of the ninja were starting to lose hope of finding her. Having none of that Gaara ordered them to look even in the outskirts of the city. Remembering a friend of his who was undercover Gaara went to visit his friend for some information. Knocking on the door he waited until it opened slightly. A dark figure could be seen peering out at Gaara, "Kazekage… is that you?"

"Yes"

The door opened slightly revealing an older man who looked as if he hadn't showered in days. "What brings you here?"

"I need all the information you can give me on Sins' whereabouts"

The silence suggested two things; either the older man didn't know who Sins was or he just didn't want to tell Gaara. Getting impatient the red head opened to door a few more inches, "You are still working for me aren't you?"

"Of course sir. I did not know he was back until awhile ago when some informers came to tell me that a girl was meeting with him now"

"Where?!" his voice came out harsher than he intended.

"In the tunnels under the abandoned workshop in the outskirts"

Gaara didn't wait for more information after that. He appeared in the tunnels searching for any sign of his friend.

* * *

Hinata had been meeting with Sins while her friends were out looking for her. After talking for awhile with Sins they heard a loud grunt from one of the guards outside the doors. Another loud grunt followed shortly after. The door flung open practically falling off the hinges. Gaara stood in the doorway looking murderous at Sins. Sins knew he would escape so he didn't panic at seeing the enraged Kazekage. "Gaara, long time no see my friend"

"I'm not your friend." His sand hissed around them waiting for its first chance to attack.

"Well I guess Hinata was right. You came after her after all"

Gaara looked surprised at this, "You knew?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry Gaara but I did tell you not to follow" she pulled out a kunai aiming it at Gaara's throat. Understanding that Hinata had just betrayed him Gaara let his sand attack Sins not caring anymore if Hinata was injured. Sins managed to move to the side but his left leg was caught in the sand. Hinata charged at Gaara ready to take him down but he used his sand as a shield against her attacks.

"Stop fucking around Hinata! Kill him!" Sins yelled out trying to escape the sand creeping up his leg onto his torso.

"As you wish" she cloned several copies of herself and attacked all at once. Gaara felt as if she wasn't trying to kill him at all. They had sparred together before and she had attacked much harder than this. Being thrown off by her lack of trying to actually do some damage to him he tried to think why she would pretend to betray him. _'She did say she was interested in a few things concerning him'_

"Hinata! Use your byakugan!" Sins was still struggling against Gaara's sand.

Hinata activated her byakugan hitting Gaara's chakra points making him fall to the floor. The sand lost its hold on Sins but still protected Gaara against slow attacks. Hinata had just been too fast for it to keep up with her. Laughing Sins stood up walking behind Hinata who looked down at her old friend, her bangs covering her eyes. Sins smirked at the Kazekage's shocked reaction, "Good job Hinata. I knew he wouldn't be able to hurt you. You being Itachi's pet and all"

Gaara tried to find any hint of it being a lie in Hinata's eyes. Finding none he cursed himself, _'How could I have been so stupid to have let someone gain my trust!'_

Sins pulled out a knife that had been strapped to his back smirking at Gaara's attempts to use the sand against him. "Hinata you did a good thing just now" he sniffed her hair breathing onto her neck. "Now your master won't be mad at your actions and kill both the Kazekage and the Uchiha"

Hinata grunted while Sins circled Gaara's body lying on the floor. "You see Gaara" he twirled the knife in his hand, "I made a deal with Hinata a few moments ago. If she was right about you following her here, which she was, then I wouldn't kill the Uchiha but instead kill you which would earn her praise from her master"

Again Gaara tried to look into Hinata's eyes for lies but nothing. She only avoided his gaze. Sins spoke again, "I'm sure you want to know why she didn't tell you she was Itachi's pet right?" he circled Hinata now, "she felt a connection with you isn't that right Hinata?" he caressed her cheek with his free hand. "She didn't want to betray you because she grew attached. The same way she was getting attached to the Uchiha"

Hinata was now holding a kunai in her right hand. Hearing Sins talk she lowered herself pressing the kunai against her old friend's throat. Sins was excited that she was going to kill him. "Well Hinata I will leave you to finish this business. When you are done meet me outside"

Hinata gripped the kunai tighter, "You haven't told me where my master is"

"Oh don't worry. I did not tell your master about any of this yet. He will only know that you have killed the Kazekage and surely come for you after. As far as he knows right now you are still dead"

"Perfect" she threw the kunai hitting Sins' throat. His blood ran down his neck to his chest soaking his black suit. Still in shock he fell on the floor splashing droplets of blood onto Hinata's face. Hinata who had been still been close to the floor next to Gaara pressed a few spots on her friends' body making him able to control chakra again. Not waiting for an explanation Gaara used his sand to pin Hinata against a wall. Unable to move she didn't bother to waste her energy on struggling against his sand. Looking into his eyes she saw anger, hurt and a need for blood.

He took a few steps towards her, "Why did you betray me? Why did you try to kill me?"

"I told you not to follow me. I didn't betray you. I only pretended to. I never had any intention of killing you" her eyes showed him truth but he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He was still pissed off at how she had acted. Not to mention her secret being brought out to him. His sand tightened on her crushing her slowly.

"Gaara!" Kankuro was surprised to see his brother hurting Hinata. He had always thought they were bound to be a couple on day. "Gaara let her go!"

"Don't tell me what to do Kankuro" Gaara's voice icy.

"Gaara you're killing her!"

The red head looked at Hinata who was fighting to stay conscious. Letting her go she fell hitting the floor with a sickly sound of broken bones. Barely conscious she whispered, "I would never let any harm come to my friends" she coughed up blood. Kankuro ordered the ninja to take her to the hospital for emergency care. The ninja left leaving Gaara to think about her statement. He examined the place where Sins' body had been laying. It seemed weird to him that someone as strong as Sins could be brought down so easily.

* * *

Sasuke paced in Hinata's room while Temari tried to calm him down. "come on Hinata's not going to want to come back and find out that you haven't rested."

Not listening to the blonde he kept pacing wondering where the hell his friend was. A maid appeared in the doorway, "Miss?"

Temari didn't look at the maid keeping her eyes on the pacing Sasuke, "What is it?"

The maid bowed, "They have found Hinata. She is currently at the hospital getting treated for broken bones and major blood loss"

Sasuke stopped pacing, "What?" he ran down the stairs stumbling a few times ignoring the searing pain his body was in.

Temari caught up to him easily, "come on we can take my fan there"

* * *

Hinata lay on a bed in the hospital asleep after she had talked to Sasuke and Temari. Kankuro had refused to see her that way insisting that he would stand guard by the door. Gaara hadn't even gone to see her since the incident. Instead Gaara locked himself in his room thinking about the information he had gotten from Sins about Hinata being Itachi's pet. If it was true then he would ask her to leave his city immediately. He would have no part in helping an Akatsuki pet. Growling at himself he paced in his room. _'How can I tell the woman I have fallen in love with to leave?!' _

* * *

_Hinata's dream_

_Hinata stood in front of the Akatsuki headquarters. Only Itachi and Deidara were home with her. 'I remember this' she thought, 'It was a little before we broke up' she walked to the living room where her companions were. Deidara was sketching something focusing immensely on it while Itachi laid on the couch with his eyes closed. Knowing that he was not asleep she walked up to him. "Itachi?"_

"_Hm?" he opened his eyes easing them on his girlfriend. "I thought you left"_

"_Where would I go?"_

_He sat up, "I don't know. You said you were leaving"_

"_No Ita I don't want to leave anymore"_

"_Its too late" Deidara commented obviously sad that she had to leave._

"_You have to leave now" her boyfriend closed his eyes again. He didn't want her to leave the Akatsuki either but after what she had done she had to. "You knew the consequences and you went ahead and did it anyway."_

_Hinata felt tears sliding down her smooth cheeks. "No…" she whispered. "I don't want it to end. Not like this"_

_The elder Uchiha and the blonde stood up from their seats. Itachi walked towards her meaning to hug her but Hinata thought maybe he was going to hurt her or grab her forcefully so she ran around him towards the doors. "NO!"_

Hinata woke up screaming, "NO!" she sat up in the bed feeling droplets of sweat slide off her forehead to her nose where they fell to the sheets on the bed.

Kankuro had barged in ready to attack any intruders but saw nothing. Instead he saw Hinata sweating and even had a few traces of tears. "Hinata"

She looked up to see Kankuro watching her, "I'm sorry that I startled you"

"Its ok but why were you crying and scream no?"

She looked back at the sheets contemplating telling him then looked back up, "Just a dream" she smiled weakly.

"Must have been one hell of a dream" he rubbed the back of his head. He was lost in his own musings as to what she had been dreaming about when he heard rustling from the bed. Glancing over he saw Hinata standing up reaching for her clothes. "Hey you cant leave yet. Gaara will kill me if I let you go"

"I don't think Gaara will have a problem. Besides, I think he wants me out of here as soon as possible. I'm taking the Uchiha with me." she smiled when she began to undo the ties on the hospital robe they had dressed her in because Kankuro turned red and turned around closing his eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. I know its probably not my place to ask but why was Gaara attacking you?" his mind wandered back to when he had found his brother crushing her.

"Lets just say I'm not who you think I am" she finished pulling up her black pants. Forming a few hand seals she then pressed her right palm above her stitches. This was a very painful thing but after the small blue glow was gone her wound had healed a considerable amount. Figuring she would have to do it again later she pulled on a baby blue shirt and a black sweater.

"I don't understand"

She sighed, "Don't worry about it. Just please give this to Gaara"

He turned to face her taking a letter in a sealed envelope she held out for him. After slipping on her shoes she gave Kankuro a quick hug goodbye and left. Thinking about it he realized that he should have asked the Kazekage if it was alright for her to leave before actually letting her leave. "Damn it" he ran to his brother's office to inform him and hoped that they would have enough time to catch her and the Uchiha before they left Suna.

* * *

Hinata climbed in her room through the window. Seeing Sasuke waiting impatiently by it made her smile a bit, "Are you ready Uchiha?" she grabbed a robe making sure to tie Sasuke tight enough so he wouldn't slide out of her grasp.

"What is this all about anyway?" he asked while climbing out of the window while Hinata made sure no one entered the room. She lowered him onto the ground before jumping out with a small backpack containing her scrolls and other items.

Seeing someone poke their head through the window they had just been through Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran as fast as she could without hurting him. Ninja ran as fast as they could if not faster but Hinata had already past the gates of Suna. Seeing that Sasuke couldn't handle running through the desert as fast Hinata stopped causing Sasuke to bump into her. "Why did you stop?" he panted.

Ignoring him she pulled out a scroll then bit her thumb signing her name in blood. Before them appeared a large white tiger. It was so large in fact that Sasuke doubted regular tigers could ever grow that big. It was twice the size of a regular tiger. Hinata helped him on it then jumped on making Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist. "Hold on tight" he heard her say before the tiger took off at an incredible speed.

It didn't take them long to out run the Suna ninja but Hinata made the tiger run as fast as possible just in case. Finally letting the tiger walk through the forest Hinata sighed and Sasuke loosened his grip on her. "What the hell was all of that about Hinata?"

"Aren't the trees beautiful?" she smiled sadly.

"What?" he looked around the forest and saw that some trees had pretty flowers in them and some ever bore fruit. "Where are we?"

The tiger lowered itself to the floor letting them get off. "You mean you don't recognize this place?" she motioned toward the bushes a few feet in front of them.

Sasuke walked toward a few bushes pushing them aside so he could see. They were obviously on a hill and it overlooked their home town. "Konoha?" he turned to her. "Why are we in Konoha lands?"

She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I told you that you could go back once you healed" she looked at the village behind him.

He thought about the first day he had been with her.

FLASHBACK

"Once you heal you can leave if you want. But until then, I am going to watch over you" she stood up cleaning up the dishes. She laid blankets and a sleeping bag for Sasuke before helping him get to comfortable lying position.

FLASHBACK OVER

"You said if I want though" he stepped toward his traveling companion. "Besides I'm not completely healed"

She smiled again, "Nice try but this is your home Uchiha."

"Its your home too."

She frowned, "No. There is nothing for me here"

"You can make something"

"They don't want me here"

"Why not?"

"You don't know what I've done"

"Then tell me"

"Uchiha…"

"Come on Hinata just tell me"

"Fine get on the tiger"

"I have a name you know" the tiger growled at her in a feminine voice.

"It talks?" Sasuke eyed the animal curiously.

Hinata sighed, "Just get on"

Sasuke got on again behind Hinata then the tiger took off into the Konoha city. Getting to the Hokage's office Hinata knocked then pushed Sasuke off before being carried away by her tiger. He fell on the concrete hitting his head against the Hokage's door. When the door opened his head fell hitting the cold floor. He opened his eyes and saw a surprised Tsunade. Hinata watched from afar as Tsunade took Sasuke into her office. Hinata knew that Sasuke had once followed Orochimaru but since his death was a ninja for hire. Knowing that Tsunade would more than likely yell at him and punish him for his past actions she left feeling safe that he wouldn't be able to follow her right away and even when he could it would be too late.

"You're just going to let him be punished?" the tiger she rode questioned.

"It's the only way I can be who I really am. Besides this way he won't get hurt"

"Will you be happy?"

Hinata stayed silent, "I don't love him but I do care for him. As long as he is in a safe place its ok"

"I don't think he's too happy with you for turning him in like that"

"I hope he isn't so maybe he won't try to follow me"

"Where to now?"

"To finish the job"

The tiger turned around and headed to the direction they had to go. After three hours of traveling they made it to their destination. They crept outside of a home. Peering inside Hinata saw a man on the couch. Turning to her tiger she whispered, "I'm going in"

"I'm going with you"

"No, you're too big"

"Just change me into my smaller form"

Sighing Hinata pulled out the scroll with her name written in blood and placed it before the tiger. Cutting herself with a small knife she let the blood drip onto the scroll then smeared it across her name. She wrote a small note at the bottom of the scroll then the tiger went from a large one to a kitten looking animal. "Now lets go" she picked up the scroll tucking it inside her pocket.


	7. Mission complete

Alright this is the last update and I have to literaly run home. Alright so... please tell me if I made any mistakes (which I know I am but Im in a real hurry right now or else I'll b in trouble) so catch ya later!

* * *

Hinata crept into the home silently with her pet on her shoulder. The man took off his shoes and leaned back on his couch. He sighed, an obvious sign he was either relaxed or tired. Either way it didn't matter because they were alone and his guard was down so he wouldn't expect an attack. Just as she was about to kill him a child's voice was heard.

"Daddy!" Hinata was behind the couch when the man stood up to hug his daughter. A pang of guilt hit Hinata, _'I don't want to kill him in front of his kid'_

"This is for you" the man said to his daughter. Hinata used a mirror to see what he was doing. He pulled out a diamond necklace with beautiful gems on it. _'I could use that' _Hinata smirked. Her old self would have never thought of stealing much less killing someone but the new Hinata had no problem with either one as long as it didn't involve killing children. She couldn't say she wouldn't kill a woman since there were female ninja but she would try her best not to kill a mother. Hinata watched the little girl put on the obviously stolen necklace. "You look beautiful" her father stated.

Thinking of what to do so the kid would leave the room Hinata whispered into the kitten's ear. Nodding the kitten jumped out the window. A few minutes later faint knocking could be heard. The little girl went off to answer the door leaving Hinata alone with the man. The little girl came back quickly with Hinata's pet in hand. "Look daddy a cute little kitty! Can we keep her?"

The dad nodded and Hinata silently sighed. She had hoped her pet would have been able to distract the little girl long enough to finish the job. The man stood up, "Time for bed" he walked his daughter to her room.

After the little girl was asleep the man went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before bed. He opened the medicine cabinet in front of him taking out his toothpaste and toothbrush. When he closed it he saw Hinata standing behind him in the mirror's reflection. His eyes widened and turned quickly expecting her to be there but nothing. It was like he had just imagined her presence. Nervously he checked the bathroom for her then chuckled at his paranoid actions he finished getting ready for bed. When he closed the door he didn't realize that Hinata had been hiding behind the open door tucked neatly in the corner. He sluggishly walked to his bed happy he was finally going to get some rest until saw a silhouette of two hands lower in front of his face to the back of his neck.

Realizing that he was being strangled with a thick rope by the seemed apparition in the bathroom earlier he panicked. Only short dry coughs emitted from his throat as he tried to call out for help while struggling against his captor. He tried to kick her but when that failed he backed himself up into the nearest wall cramming Hinata between him and the wall. Having trouble breathing herself she tightened her grip on the rope causing him to become lightheaded and weakened his pin on her. Taking advantage of that she pushed them away from the wall while tightening the rope as much as she could hoping he would give up struggling and just die already. Finally feeling his body get heavy she let him drop to the floor so she could regain her composure. It wasn't really how she had planned to kill him but she had changed her plans of how he would die when the kid was involved.

Hearing the little girl's door crack open Hinata quickly dragged the man to the bed and covered him with a blanket making sure to lay him as if he were sleeping. Hiding behind the door she listened for footsteps. Hearing nothing but a few pitter patters on the wooden floors Hinata knew it was her pet. "The kid is asleep"

"What are we going to do with her?" Hinata hesitantly and silently thought about all the possible choices.

"Are you going to kill the kid too?" the kitten looked up at her master.

"I don't kill the innocent" was her response.

"Why not drop her off at the police?" the pet suggested licking her front left paw then rubbing on her head cutely.

"I've got it. I'll just call the police then tell them about the situation and leave before they get here"

"I'm hungry"

Hinata grunted at her sidekick's random fact about herself. Hinata did just as she had told her pet she made sure to not have left any trace of her being there before calling the cops. The cops arrived in record time but as Hinata had said she was gone before they arrived. Instead she was eating a sugary pastry with her feline companion on her shoulder watching from the rooftop across the street.

They watched the little girl sob for her father not understanding why he had to be taken away so suddenly. "Hey" the kitten started obviously talking to Hinata.

"Hm?" came her short reply.

"Did you even get the necklace?"

Hinata grunted then shoved her right hand into her back right pocket pulling out the beautiful expensive necklace from before. The kitten's eyes lit up but then dimmed again when she saw Hinata's face. It was different than it normally was. Normally after missions Hinata was satisfied for completing another mission but this time she saw regret in her master's eyes. Sighing the kitten and Hinata heard the little girl squeak between sobs, "My-" sniff "–necklace" sniff sniff "-they stole" more sobbing "-it"

Sighing in defeat at how incredibly soft she had gotten around children Hinata stood up, "I'll be back"

"No Hinata"

Hinata ignored her before taking a step off the roof disappearing in mid fall. _'Same old Hinata. A trained killer and still such a heart of gold' _she saw Hinata in a police officer outfit approach the girl. How she got the cop outfit, well lets just say there was a very pissed off stripped down officer on the side of the house. She saw Hinata talk to the little girl then motioned for the girl to outstretch her hand. The girl did and in it Hinata placed the expensive necklace whispering something in the girl's ear. The girl nodded then tucked the necklace in her pocket making sure no one saw her then Hinata walked away to the side of the house where she got rid of her disguise and disappeared back to her pet.

"Let's get out of here" Hinata picked the pet up placing her on her right shoulder.

"Fine by me"

Both disappeared leaving the cops to clean up their mess.

* * *

Sasuke had been sitting there in front of the enraged Hokage for about an hour already. At first she had just let him sit there while she prepared all of the paperwork so he could be jailed for his betrayal of the village but upon reviewing some of the records she found she couldn't do anything to him since he had not posed a threat to her village. In fact, he was only reported missing not a traitor. He knew he should have been happy to hear the news but was more worried about Hinata. True he was still upset to say the least that she had turned him in like that but he wouldn't deny that he cared about her. Sure he didn't think he loved her as a girlfriend but he did know he loved her as a good friend.

"Are you listening to me Uchiha?!" Tsunade interrupted his thoughts.

"yes"

"Then leave already and remember what I told you"

Nodding he stood up and left to his old home where his troubles had once begun. It was true that Sasuke once plotted to kill his older brother and would stop at nothing to attain his goal but after training with Orochimaru and talking to Naruto about it he had figured some things out and dropped his vendetta against his brother. Sighing as he opened to door to his family's home he saw that things were cleaned up and tidy. Not really caring about it he walked to his old room where he saw his old bed and things. He ran his fingers over the desk he used to draw and write letters to far away relatives. Tugging at the drawer in the desk he remembered that his desk had a weird trick to it. You had to lift the handle of the drawer and pull or else it wouldn't open.

Inside he saw his old drawings and a picture of him, his older brother and two Hyugas. One was slightly taller than he in the picture while the other stood beside him. "Hinata" he touched the picture where her cheek was. Her eyes stared back at him intently. He sighed again but this time in frustration, "Where are you Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata shuddered slightly. She felt as if someone had said her name rather angrily.

"Are you sure about this?" her kitten companion had transformed back into a tiger.

Her master nodded and mounted on her back. The tigress ran at a fast pace back to the Wind Country to keep her promise to its leader.

* * *

Gaara was in a very bad mood but didn't go on a rampage. He was still too confused with what had happened. He was especially confused when Kankuro gave him a letter from Hinata. His eyes strayed over to where said letter was laying on his bed. Walking back to it he re read it for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Gaara_

_If you are reading this letter then you know that I was Itachi's pet. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did and I'm sure you think I am a coward for writing a letter rather than telling you in person. I don't blame you. Anyway, I want you to know that Itachi never knew about me visiting you and befriending you. I never let any of your secrets be revealed and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you. _

_I will be back just like I promised to let you know that I'm ok. If by then you are still mad then leave your bedroom window closed. If you are willing to talk to me then leave your window open so I can come inside. _

_P.S if you want to know anything about my past then just ask and I'll do my best to answer_

_Hinata_

He put the letter back on his bed and sighed irritably. Letting himself fall backwards on his bed he eyed the window. _'Should I believe her? Should I open the window or leave it closed?' _obviously frustrated he covered his face with his hands.

Deciding to at least hear her out he opened his window letting the cool midnight air hit his face. Suna was a hot place to be during the day but after sunset it was near to freezing. He waited on his bed reading as to help pass the time until she arrived. He knew she would come since she always kept her promises and even though she did lie to him she had kept every promise that she had made to him so far.

'_What should I ask her?' _Gaara wanted to know so much about her past and why her family thought her dead. Yes he knew about that because he was Kazekage and her family's village was an ally so he would keep tabs on the most important families for political reasons. Grunting slightly he continued to read his book determined to stay awake until she arrived.

* * *

Hinata had let her pet rest and had fallen asleep next to her. Her pet had transformed into the kitten again since she was too tired to stay in her bigger form. Even though they were only about an hour away from Suna they stopped to rest, after all Hinata hadn't really slept for awhile. A few minutes after she fell asleep she felt uncomfortable in the position she had fallen asleep so she tried to move to a more comfortable one. Even while half asleep she noticed that her body wasn't responding. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a man standing over her.

"What the…" she tried to get up but her body just wasn't responding at all. Only her face responded but even talking was getting difficult.

The man laughed at her attempts to get up. "We were watching you rest and fall asleep" he scratched his chin as if thinking, "it was annoying to wait until you did too"

"Where's my…"

"Oh your pet?" the man held up a bag. "She's still sleeping" he laughed.

"Bastard" she spat.

"Hm? Oh me a bastard? Well now, that's just rude" he leaned down getting his face close to hers.

He tore open her shirt and took off her pants. He smiled having perverted thoughts about her body. She shuddered when his rough skin touched her toned stomach. He smirked but then growled when two other men interrupted him. One was at his right and the other at his left. "Hurry up man! We want our turn with her!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Touch me and you die!"

"You know you have a bad mouth there. Maybe someone should teach you how to use it" the man undid his pants letting his hardened manhood poke Hinata's mouth. She tried to move her head sideways but couldn't even do that. She just couldn't believe that after all her training and all the people she has killed that she couldn't defend herself from three low rapists.

"Open your mouth!" he demanded.

This caused her to clamp her mouth shut even tighter. The man growled and punched her stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing her to open her mouth slightly. At this chance he shoved his member inside her mouth feeling her tongue trying to push him out. He moved at a steady pace groaning in pleasure for a few seconds until, "OW! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Smirking in satisfaction she tried to speak but found that she couldn't and her small victory of biting him was short lived when she felt him slap her. Her cheek burned at the spot where she had been slapped. Seeing him lower her panties she tried to move her legs finding it impossible. He opened her legs for him and positioned himself to enter her. Smirking at her he chuckled, "you should be happy. You're going to get fucked by three men in one night" and he entered her painfully hard.

It wasn't her first time having sex since she had given her virginity to the elder Uchiha but it still hurt. The fact that she was against her will and he was fucking her a little too hard made her afraid. It was nothing like her first time or the times she had sex with Itachi. He had been rough to an extent but this perverted bastard was digging his dirty nails into her shoulders so he could screw her harder. Hinata could feel her skin tear and blood be shed from her shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity he was finished and left her there.

She was alone for a few seconds until the next man came. This man looked like he was a little older than her, maybe by two or three years. He seemed the type of guy who would use his looks to charm girls and Hinata knew that even she would have glanced at him with lust but given her current situation she wanted to kill him. Nothing about him seemed attractive when he forcibly turned her over on her stomach and spread her legs. He fed her a small pill then made some hand seals and pressed his hands on her back making her glow a dark purple for a few seconds. When it faded away he commanded her to put her arms on her back.

Against Hinata's will her body acted as he commanded and placed her hands behind her back. _'What the fuck?!' _

Smirking he ordered her to raise her ass in the air which she did. Not hesitating he entered her and pumped himself at a fast pace inside her. His left hand pulled her long black hair forcibly toward him making her arch her back. His right hand grabbed her hip then made its way to her breasts. He kneaded them until he felt himself about to cum. Then he leaned toward her, "Your going to like my ending"

Hinata wished she could kick his ass when he pumped faster and a lot harder than before. If it would have been another situation where she wanted this she more than likely would have moaned and begged for more. After he was done he tried to give her a kiss but she sucked in her lips. "Defiant to the end huh?" he laughed, "Kiss me"

Against her will she felt herself kissing him back and letting him put his tongue inside her. _'Damn it all!' _she hated to lose. He smirked and left leaving her alone again but only for a few seconds. When the last guy came Hinata noticed that he was rugged and looked like he was in his mid twenties. Still under whatever the last man had done to her she obeyed commands. He made her suck his member until he came then Hinata realized that this guy was the roughest of the three. He left her cuts and bruises and she could swear that he had done her so hard that she was bleeding from there too. Laughing he got up and cleaned himself. The three men left her there unconscious and tied to a tree without even dressing her.


End file.
